mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Benson
Name Real Name: Ivy Benson, never really says more than her first name. IC Information Current Age: 21 Attitude: Quiet, prone to watching often but talking more when in small groups than when in large. She can be noted having random moments of behavior that may seem silly, usually resulting from fits of unquenchable curiousity spurred on by the carriage or actions of another. Appearance: There is something slightly off about Ivy. It could be the preternatural sharpness of her vividly green gaze or the hesitance with which she seems to approach most of the world or simply the silence she seems to cling to. She is socially awkward, clad in battered robes often underlaid with hides for protection. Though she is generally clean it is not uncommon for her hands, feet, robe or face to be smudged with dirt and her long dark brown hair to be strewn with flowers, vines or leaves, the long locks pinned up to stay back under her hood. When she does attempt to speak, her words come out hoarse and clumsy, as though her voice is incapable of being raised much higher than that. Those who might see Ivy in anything less obscuring than her layered robes would find a young half-elven woman of fine, slight build. She tends to remain almost prudish in keeping herself covered though, only her forearms, hands and feet usually left bare. Upon her forearms a few burn scars are evident, pale in contrast to her summery skintone, the worst of her scarring is visible from below her right ear and across her neck, the remnants of a harsh burn and vicious cut reaching under her collar. Though she has a love of pretty stones and delicately wrought bits of metal decor, she usually wears only a necklace and few rings as adornment. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Her armor is nearly always covered over by the robes typically expected of the followers of Chauntea, the robes showing great wear and tear in places. Her belt is weighted down with various pouches and two blades: one a scimitar wrapped to protect it, the other a far more simple sickle. She wears a few varying pieces of jewelery inclusive of a couple rings and a single, striking necklace with a key dangling from the chain. She carries a shield as golden as sunlight tied against her bag, worn enough so that the shine is more matte than blinding. Character's Religious Dogma: Chauntean Common Statistics Race: Half-elf Height: 5ft2in Weight: light Skin Tone: tanned/golden Skin Texture: Ranges from smooth to severely scarred. Eyes: Green Hair: Dark brown Left Handed or Right Handed: Right handed Favored Weapons: Scimitar Accent: Barely any - has a hard time speaking to begin with Commonly spoken languages: Common, elven, druidic and animal Recognizable Features: Hoarse/weak voice, constantly seeming buried in her garments, when away from villages and towns she's often seen in the company of a young wolf. Relatives: No blood kin to her knowledge. She has a few people she'd call upon as friends and lives with her husband Jerrick since his return, keeping a homestead on Coronation Hill alongside him and their young daughter Dawn. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since Nov. 2008 Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Skill Focus: Animal Empathy, Toughness, Spell Focus: Evocation, Alertness Current Character Level: 10 (Jan 2009) Current Character Alignment: Neutral Good Category:PC